


Snakes and Snails and Puppy-dog Tales

by fimbrethiel



Series: The Elrohir and Rumil Chronicles [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimbrethiel/pseuds/fimbrethiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rúmil receives a gift from his lover.</p>
<p>Prompt:  031 (50passages) – “But oft the unbidden guest proves the best company.”<br/>Prompt:  016 (25fluffyfics) – puppy/kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes and Snails and Puppy-dog Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Original date of completion: May 23, 2006
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own the Elves, they are owned by Tolkien’s estate. Master Tolkien, I mean no harm. No profit has been made.  
> Because Riina didn’t think I would do it. *grin*

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rúmil stepped away from the archery range and leaned his bow reverently in a stand before rushing toward his lover and embracing him in welcome.  Peering with undisguised curiosity around Elrohir’s broad shoulders at the beribboned basket the Peredhel’s twin carried in his arms, he queried expectantly, “That would be for me, perhaps?”  
  
Tipping up his chin so he could look up into Elrohir’s eyes, grey and sparkling with amusement, he batted his eyelashes and the younger twin laughed and returned his lover’s embrace with an indulgent squeeze.  “Nay, not for you - I made 'Dan cart it all the way out here for Orophin.  But since he is not here, and you  _are_ , I suppose you may have it by default, impertinent wood Elf.”  
  
“‘Tis not my begetting day, Rohiren.”  Rúmil’s green eyes danced with eagerness and pleasure that his usually reticent lover would surprise him in such a manner.  
  
“ **But oft the unbidden guest proves the best company** , and the gift unexpected proves the most appreciated, hmm?  Go on; take a look, ere you explode from the anticipation.”  
  
Elrohir motioned his twin to set the basket on the ground.  The look Elladan returned as he carefully lowered his burden indicated he was not in agreement with his younger twin, but it was not clear whether his displeasure was over Elrohir’s choice of gift or for being consigned to fetch-and-carry duty.  
  
Rúmil dropped to his knees beside the basket, eyeing it warily.  Spread neatly over the top, a white square of cloth – a costly linen napkin evidently pilfered from Elrohir’s grandmother’s dining room – quivered and rippled as though concealing a swarm of angry snakes.  
  
“What in the world?”  Peeking under a corner of the fabric, he gave a great whoop of joy and gently lifted a wriggling ball of fluff from within the depths of the basket.  
  
“A puppy!” he exclaimed in delight, holding the squirming black and white pup to his face and giving its underside a covert peek.  “And ‘tis a female!  Oh,  _Roh_ , look how precious she is!”  
  
The tiny fur ball yapped in agreement, licked her new master’s nose, and promptly dribbled a warm, yellow stream onto his tunic.  
  
“Naughty girl!” Rúmil chastised, not really seeming to mind very much, and flopped on the ground with his new canine friend tucked under his chin, forgetting all about his companions as he cooed and lightly rubbed behind her floppy ears while she wiggled and yipped.  
  
Elrohir punched his twin lightly on the arm before dropping down beside his lover to play with the fuzzy, pot-bellied pup.  
  
“And  _you_  thought he would prefer a kitten.”  
  
*~*~* finis *~*~*


End file.
